space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 3
Night 3 AKA The Sandy Beaver Express Waking up the morning after the suspicious murder of Alina and Valeriya, the PCs promptly put in 8 hours of training and building before heading out. But not before Brightmeer helpfully suggested that a possible motive of the murder may have been sacrifice due to the train passing over the height of the mountain pass at roughly the same time. Katya decided to do some in depth Read Auras (Style: Lap Dance) on people, pretty much confirming everything they know about some the suspicious characters (the overtly suspicious are suspicious and the naive ones are legitimately naive). Nat decided to sneak an extra work block and pulled her armour apart. Eva predictably goes straight for Vasilisa and gets shut down when Darya won't let her in. Pulling her best 80s RomCom Standing Outside Begging routine, Eva scores the Natural 20 and gets in. "Wow! It's Darya, Vasilisa and Hans! Hey guys are you all making guns? Hi-tech and magic guns?" At which point Darya closes the door and Eva tries to fast talk her way out of the situation. But it's not to be and Darya gestures to Vasilisa "Lisolette, put the cuffs on her." And just when that's about to happen... Screech Crash Boom. The train abruptly brakes and collides with something on the tracks before roughly stopping (bringing everyone in the room with Eva prone). Looking out, the train has been blocked off by logs and strange hairy creatures surrounding the train. Combat time (breaking my own Yuletide Vows!), Eva gets out of dodge and Darya and the others seem distracted (but maybe Vasilisa/Lisolette gave you a look before you left?). Katya decides to move back to where Nat and her equipment are (mildly annoyed that every NPC seems to be fully equiped and ready to go only feels that way). Nat, seeing that her amour is in literally hundreds of pieces as it's mid-4hrblk, panics and attempts to close the shutters on the train. Nat determines that there's definitely screaming coming from Franklin's room and possibly because the shutter closed on one of the creatures. As Katya joins Nat, Eva puts on a gymnastics clinic by wall-running between the trains to get up to the roof. Sorry, first level. She bails and totally falls prone, but at least gets a good view of Brightmeer and Lt. Gorbachev gunning down Voormi from the Salon car. They have not stopped drinking. Nat and Kat bust in to Franklin's room and see him on his knees looking mournfully at his arm which is missing both the hand and attache case. As the Voormis exit Franklin's room through the window, you see one outside hold the case up and yell out a subhuman cry that's echoed by the others: "Yolololololololololo!" The Voormis retreat to the south, down a path that leads to a mysterious structure. Cleaning up after the fight, you hear cries from the priest and you find him outside his room looking at the bodies of the two nuns. "You fools, these were the real Alina and Valeryia Smolenkov!" Of course, they were the only tokens with 2 girls on them! Just when you think you've made it too easy... The PCs decide to pull a couple 4hrblcks while the train gets fixed. In the last block, Brightmeer interrupts you and mentions that he followed the path, investigated the structure and found a trapdoor. Also you're the worst PCs ever. Investigating the trapdoor, the PCs found the cavern that the Voormis had holed up in. Unprepared, they were considerably weaker and good headway was made until the Voormi Shaman burst in, slashing Eva repeatedly with nasty claws, dripping with corruption and leaving bloody lesions and sores. But the steady non-bursting power of the Mosin-Nagant is not to be underestimated and Shaman eventually did go down. Treasure is found, Eva got an insanity and everyone is happy. *5000 Cash *3000 Weapon/Armour *2000 Mystic *The King in Yellow, Volume 9 (Skill Scroll, Physical/Medical) *Calaeno Fragments, Volume 12 (Arcane Tome, Weapons) *Book of Eibon, Volume 12 (Skill Scroll, Technical/Pilot) *Parchments of Pnom, Volume 5 (Skill Scroll, Combat/Military) *Unaussprechlichen Kulten, Volume 11 (Arcane Tome, Conflict, also contains the means to contact he who Waits in Divine Slothfulness). -This is what was in the attache case. There were also stinky sacks available to carry stuff. The train is ready to start moving as you return and you resume your journey, sleeping in the next day to catch up on sleep. *6 Generic *2 Combats *4 Workable 4hrblks .How do Books work? Occult Books Category:Soviet